


A Gift

by teenymeanie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Multiple Partners, Polyamory, Triad - Freeform, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenymeanie/pseuds/teenymeanie
Summary: For once, Terezi's actually grateful for one of Vriska's ideas.





	A Gift

You’re used to Vriska’s antics, but this is one prank that doesn’t seem to have a punchline. 

Vriska sits beside you on your old, graying couch, stiff with either formality or giddiness--with her, you can rarely tell-- and positively glowing despite her permanently knotted hair and dark undereye circles. A few minutes ago, she summoned you here with a sharp, vague bark after slamming the front door and waking you from your nap, but now she bounces her skinny leg so hard her whole body shakes. You’d much rather be asleep, but her expression of genuine excitement is something you haven’t seen recently, and you want to let her keep it. 

On her other side sits Kanaya, pale and pristine, picking at the hem of her skirt and attempting to politely look at you without staring. She’s doing a particularly poor job, because each time her wide doe eyes dart up towards yours you feel a chilly jolt in your stomach. You know she and Rose are doing well---you can see, when they’re together, the kind of synchronicity in their movements that only comes with time. When you and Vriska get into arguments, you always think of the way Kanaya and Rose speak to each other, and it helps you stay gentle. But then, why did Vriska bring her here without Rose if they were always together? Again, a sick prank. You wonder if Kanaya even wants to be here, but then her eyes slip up to yours again and something glitters in them that you don’t recognize. Your heartbeat stumbles. 

“So---okay,” Vriska starts excitedly, instinctively reaching for Kanaya’s leg. Kanaya puts her hand on top of hers. Why was she letting Vriska do that? Why was she reciprocating? “I love you, ‘Rezi, a ridiculous amount, and I’m super pumped to be together and it’s the happiest and most positive thing in my pathetic, pointless life, but do you remember how we talked about maybe including other people?” Her words fly out of her mouth, a messy rush of ideas. She continues. “Remember you said you might be interested if you knew the person already?”

The puzzle pieces suddenly fit together. You nod slowly and tilt your head, considering the idea as a teal blush pools in your cheeks. It’s not like you’ve never imagined it before---you’re a creative woman with an impressive imagination, and your girlfriend loves to blab about her various fantasies that don’t necessarily include you despite your committed matespritship. When she told you these fleeting desires, you knew she would never initiate something she knew you wouldn’t be comfortable with. Despite your numerous struggles to get to the healthy space you share, you have never questioned her loyalty. Plus, a lot of her fantasies were ridiculously hot. 

You glance at Kanaya, who is now looking up at you shyly, as if to gauge your reaction before you speak. You look back to Vriska, and the sincere sparkle in her eyes makes the corners of your mouth curl up instinctively. 

“I might be interested,” you say, your smile evident in your voice. Kanaya’s head snaps up and one cropped wave falls out of place. She quickly tucks it behind her ear. “But I have questions first.” 

“Yes!” Vriska says. “Yes, yes, go ahead and ask them, that’s the whole point of this thing. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” 

You look to Kanaya and she seems to brighten. You choose your words carefully.  “Does Rose know?” you ask. Kanaya sighs and smiles, her eyes crinkling and her cheeks flushing ever-so-slightly, a gesture that looks so natural and beautiful on her face that you find yourself leaning towards her. 

“Of course she knows,” she says, eyes twinkling. “I wouldn’t dream of keeping it from her.”    


“So she’s fine with it?”

“She’s more than fine with it,” she says. She tucks her hair behind her ear again, a gesture of habit that you’re discovering is painfully cute. “I think she secretly wants to watch.” 

Your blush deepens. Images of the night the three of you might have together flood your mind. A pale hand tracing your collarbones, another with a fistful of your hair. You, slowly pressing kisses down Kanaya’s neck as Vriska slips her arms around her waist. A sigh, a choked “Terezi” moaned into the blackness of your bedroom behind a locked door. You suppose you knew exactly what Vriska was suggesting from the beginning, but you want to make sure. 

“How will this work?” you ask slowly, looking between the two of them. They both straighten, perhaps sensing your apprehension. 

“Well,” Vriska says, “I figured we could all do it together in our room---”

“No,” you interrupt, still reeling from the mental movie your mind had only just ceased creating, “I mean… is it just for tonight?” You look to Kanaya, who seems so soft you could fall asleep in her arms, then to Vriska, who meets your eyes with the unashamed eagerness that made you fall in love with her. “Or is it more long term?”

“Whichever you want,” Vriska says, reaching out to hold your hand. She rubs your thumb with her own, a small movement that calms your nerves almost immediately. 

“It’s completely up to you, Terezi,” Kanaya says. “We can go slowly and see how we all feel about it, and go from there. No one expects you to make a decision without trying it first.” She smiles again, and the whole room seems to grow warm with her. You smile back. Vriska breaks the small silence, a grin spreading across her lips. 

“Do you want to start now, baby?” she says, slowly sliding her hand up your arm to your elbow and back. You can already feel the tightening sensation in your stomach, and you ache to touch them.  _ Them _ , you realize.  _ I can touch them both _ . The idea is like a surprise, and delights you with its simplicity. 

“Please,” you say, a laugh slipping out. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

Vriska moves her hand from your elbow to your shoulder, slowly and sweetly, before pulling you in for a soft kiss. Like every kiss, you melt at her touch and lose yourself quickly. Tiny pecks turn to deeper, longer kisses that leave you wanting. At first your heart pounds with embarrassment, afraid of what Kanaya might think watching you, if you should be paying more attention to her, if you should pull away from Vriska to make sure she feels included, but all your fears vanish when you feel a second set of hands resting gently on your thighs. Kanaya kneels beside you, and you can feel her eyes watching you hungrily as you nibble Vriska’s lower lip. 

You turn to her, and your breath catches when her cold fingers trace your cheek. You smile, embarrassed. 

“I think I want to kiss you,” you say, leaning into her touch, “But I don’t think I know how.” 

She laughs. “I think I want to kiss you, too,” she says. She pulls you closer, pausing a tiny, miniscule, infuriating inch away. She bumps your nose with hers and it’s quite possibly the cutest thing you’ve ever seen in your entire life.  _ I can kiss her _ , you think, and again you’re delighted by how easy this is.  _ I can kiss her and touch her, and Vriska, too _ . You glance at Vriska, not out of concern that she’d be jealous or angry or bitter, but out of curiosity. You want to know if this is working for her as much as it’s working for you. You want to see that excitement in her eyes that you feel in your stomach. And you do. She’s smiling, wide and bright, so relaxed and comfortable and happy that your heart swells to know you can do this for her. You thought you might be stressed or upset or afraid to try something new, but all you feel are butterflies, and the sweet slipping feeling of wanting to touch and be touched. 

Kanaya kisses you, just like that. And it’s strange, to recognize the feeling of kissing and warmth and safety in a completely different person. She kisses like Vriska does, starting soft as if to wait and see if you’ll pull away. But the similarities stop there. Her lips are fuller, colder, and she kisses you with a slow rhythm that Vriska never bothers with. When you kiss Vriska, you crash into one another like waves, familiarity and years of friendship and care throwing you into her arms and destroying you with feeling. But when you kiss Kanaya, you’re a teenager again. You’re shy, stumbling to follow her movements and mirror her kisses. And each touch of her lips is like starting all over again. You had no idea you could feel so new, so different, and not feel guilty. For once, you’re grateful for Vriska’s idea. 

Kanaya pulls away, just an inch, and her eyes search yours. Your whole body rushes with warmth and you smile, wide and sweet and true.   
“How are you doing?” she asks, an adorable crease forming between her eyebrows. You reach up, finally confident, and tangle your fingers in her short curls, pulling her in for another kiss. This one is short, fast, and hard, and she melts in your hands. 

“Fantastic,” you say when you pull away, cheering internally when you see her slight jade blush. “Amazing. Wonderful. Perfect.” Her small smile grows with each new word, and you want to continue forever. 

“Goddamn, that was hot,” Vriska says, breaking the silence. You splutter a laugh and Kanaya starts giggling behind her hands. 

You look between them, first Vriska, your truest, oldest friend and the girlfriend you would die for, kill for, love forever--then Kanaya, a new budding love that makes your heart race. You realize with a sweet twist in your heart that Vriska bringing Kanaya wasn’t any prank. It wasn’t a joke, and it wasn’t for some quick fling that would leave you lonely and empty afterwards---it was a gift.  


End file.
